1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus for continuously displaying images corresponding to a plurality of pages included in an image file.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, it is known to provide a file retrieval apparatus which carries out display at a high speed by reducing data volume to be displayed by aiming at only either one of document data or image data as a display subject. It is also known to provide a color electronic filing system which achieves high-speed retrieval by separating DC components and AC components through discrete cosine transform of image data, extracting only the DC components when retrieving, and decoding the same to simplify data processing. In addition, it is known to provide a display apparatus which achieves efficient information retrieval by enabling browsing only with respect to a designated area of parts of a screen. Further, it is known to provide an image retrieval apparatus which generates display data by thinning elongated image data series at fixed intervals, which are obtained by elongating compressed data.